


And I Think I Like How the Day Sounds

by cold_feets



Series: Pieverse [2]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stops dead in his tracks when he looks up and finds Kaylee there, leaning back against the counter, wearing her pink apron.  Wearing <i>only</i> her pink apron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Think I Like How the Day Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere along the way, I developed the belief that fallen!living-at-Bobby's!Cas/owns-a-bakery!Kaylee is the cutest fucking thing ever to pop into my head. And you can't convince me otherwise. Expect way too many dumb ficlets about them being adorable together.

Cas comes back from the library late and with an armful of lore books that Bobby asked him to get. The front room is dark and he fumbles to set the stack of books on the already crowded desk before he can grope for the light. There’s a hastily scribbled note from Sam beneath the lamp about him and Dean heading off to help Bobby with this vamp nest outside of Antigo.

He’s still looking at it as he slides open the doors to the kitchen, and he stops dead in his tracks when he looks up and finds Kaylee there, leaning back against the counter, wearing her pink apron.

Wearing _only_ her pink apron.

“Hi,” she says quietly.

He tries to say hello, but his mouth is dry and all that comes out is air.

She grins and bites her lip. “Well, since you surprised me...”

“Oh,” Cas croaks. His fingers twitch at his sides and _want_ is still one of those things he’s not completely used to--the way it sneaks up on him and makes it hard to breathe, hard to think, all because of something so simple as the way she smells or the way she laughs.

Or the way she stands in Bobby’s kitchen wearing nothing but an apron and a smile.

“You just gonna stand there?” she says. She fingers the ruffled edging of the apron against her thigh. “I ain't gonna give you any more of an invitation than this.”

And Cas crosses the room in three quick strides and loses himself in skin and spice and the feel of her laughter against his throat.


End file.
